


in love with a criminal

by ralicia_nimri



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Zurena, bisexual queens, lawyer/inmate, zulema/macarena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralicia_nimri/pseuds/ralicia_nimri
Summary: Macarena is Yolanda's lawyer, but after her client's sudden murder, she needs to know what happened and the only person who can give her answers is Zulema Zahir. As she goes to visit her in prison, Zulema gets fascinated by the blonde. And Maca? Well, she's about to be in a lot of trouble.
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro
Comments: 30
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

Macarena Ferreiro has been Yolanda’s lawyer since the beginning. Yolanda was a positive happy woman. She never meant any harm to anyone and she was Macarena’s favorite client. There was something about her that always put the blonde into a better mood. She used to look forward to their meetings and soon, she managed to get her reduced sentence. Yolanda had a last week ahead of her, last seven days to spend at the jail, before she was brutally murdered. 

Macarena had a hard time with it, but that was a dark side of her job, and she’d sworn to herself a long time ago to never get attached to her clients. Yolanda had made some bad decisions, made a lot of enemies, and hidden a lot of money in the woods. The motive was obvious. The murderer? Not so much.

There was no way she could actually talk to every person in the jail, that was the institution’s job. And the interrogations have been going for a couple of days now. Each person says something else, none of the stories matches, it is like they have been prepared to give confusing storylines. The only thing that is the same is the fact that Yolanda had been close to one inmate. Zulema Zahir.

Macarena knows who that woman is. She saw her a couple of times when visiting Yolanda. She always had this very mysterious aura around her, and Macarena knew she was feared by the rest of the inmates, but not by Yolanda. Her deceased client used to talk about her very fondly, but she mentioned that Zulema was actually quite dangerous if you made her your enemy. Is Zulema the murderer? Macarena doesn't know, but she is planning to find out. 

Macarena puts the phone angrily and takes a deep breath to calm down. Cruz del Sur doesn't want to let her get a one on one visit with Zulema, saying the woman is dangerous and might hurt her. The thing is the prison is currently facing a lot of troubles because it has been a second death in the last few months and no one has any idea who is guilty. They probably do not want her to mess with the interrogation because she´s just a lawyer. 

The reason Macarena wants a one on one visit is that she is hoping to actually get some information from Zulema and wants to make sure the police doesn't put a mic anywhere, which would be difficult to check if they were in the common room or in the room with phones. She wants to see Zulema alone, but since this has been her fifth unsuccessful phone call, she might have to meet her on the prison´s terms. 

The director of the prison told her that Zulema is now in the solitary because of some fight in the dining room, but should be out on Sunday, which is tomorrow, so Macarena is free to visit her. However much she dislikes that idea, she has no other options. 

Texting her friend to call off the set up date, she decides to call it night so she can be well rested to face the famous prisoner. Stef seems pissed off in the messages, but it is her own fault, really, she never should have pushed Macarena into some stupid blind dates she’s not even interested in. 

Macarena eats only a banana in the morning, she is too nervous to eat anything else. To calm herself down, she smokes a cigarette at home, in the car and one more in front of the prison. She knows she can’t show any weakness or insecurity while facing the other woman. And it´s not like she is an insecure person, but something about the fact that she´s finally meeting Zulema Zahir doesn’t leave her calm. 

A guard guides her into the visiting area, and she goes to sit down at the furthest table in the common room. She tries to murder with her sight every person who dares to come closer to get at least some kind of a privacy, but soon the room is filled and she has no choice but to make some peace with that fact she and Zahir won´t be alone. 

She waits and waits. After ten minutes she needs to wipe her hands against her pants to get the sweat off and considers using the bathroom while she´s still alone, but suddenly the main door opens and a guard shoves Zulema in. She stumbles, looking down on the ground, but manages to find her balance again, grasping a nearby chair in her handcuffed hands. Her face is a little bit puffy and she has a few cuts on her cheek. As she moves a bit closer, Macarena notices she has a cut on her lips as well. 

Zulema finally looks up and her eyes meet Macarena´s. She smirks slightly and walks the short distance between them. She sits down across from the blonde, pops up her chin on her elbow and her smirk widens. „Well, hello, Mrs. Ferreiro,“ she almost purrs. It´s obvious she has noticed her before as well. 

Despite all the previous nervousness, Macarena is suddenly calm, her heartbeat slows down, her palms stop sweating and she feels peaceful. „It´s Miss Ferreiro.“ Her voice is stable and she knows that whatever made her feel insecure before is long gone. “So I see you know who I am.”

“You’re Yolanda’s lawyer,” Zulema says, nodding. Then she hesitates and her face covers a dark shadow. “Or you were her lawyer.”

For a second Macarena almost wants to take her hand to show her she’s also sad about Yolanda’s death, but then something about the other woman’s face doesn’t add up. Does her bottom really quiver? Are her eyes really suddenly too wet? 

“I’m sorry about what happened, I know you were close,” Macarena says eventually, not sure if Zulema is putting out a show or if her sadness is real. “I have to ask you unfortunately if you know anything about what might have happened to her.”

Zulema hides a stray hair behind her ear and looks into Macarena’s eyes. “Look, I’ll be honest with you. Prison? It’s not easy. You have to do a lot to survive.”

“What has that got to do with Yolanda?”

“Well, you need to make deals here to get what you want. There are some inmates more powerful than other. Maybe she owed someone something.” Zulema shrugs, a small smile playing on her lips. “I don’t know, _Miss_ Ferreiro, but I am pretty sure you should know that.”

Macarena leans back as she realizes she’s been leaning over the table to be closer to the brunette. “I know that, of course, but I also know that you are one of the people with the power here.” Squinting her eyes suspiciously, the lawyer tries to see past Zulema’s face. As a psychopath she must be very good at lying and even though Macarena doesn’t think Zulema was the one who killed her client, she definitely must know something the others don’t. 

Zulema laughs and leans back as well. “I see my reputation precedes me. I’m honored you think this highly of me.” There’s a moment of silence after that, consisting of the two women watching each other, trying to guess the other’s reaction, to read the other’s thoughts and get pass the unreadable face. 

“So?” Macarena says after a while, raising an eyebrow and crossing her hands over her chest. 

The brunette repeats the word after her, not sure what she means by that or maybe, and that’s more likely, she’s just trying to get on her nerves. “Do you know something?” 

The brunette seems to be thinking and then leans closer to her. Macarena does the same, convinced she’s going to get some new information, but Zulema says something unexpected. “Do you have a cigarette?”

“What?” 

“A cigarette,” Zulema repeats, an innocent look on her face. “I need to smoke.”

Macarena rolls her eyes and gives her one. She doesn’t give her the lighter, though, who knows what she might do with that, but she lights it up and brings it closer so that Zulema can use it. Something about the eyes behind the burning flame makes Macarena uneasy. She feels her heart beat faster again as the eyes never leave hers. 

Zulema takes a long drag and then slowly breathes it out. “I don’t know anything,” she says. “I can try to ask around, though.”

The blonde kind of wants to slap her, kind of wants to take the cigarette back, but she does neither. She runs a hand over her face and then sees from the corner of her eyes that a guard is coming closer to them. The visit is over. 

“I have to go now, but please, if you find something out…” Macarena takes a business card out of her purse and gives it to Zulema. “Call me.”

The brunette smirks and takes it. The guard stops by their table and forces her to stand up. She steps closer to Macarena and puts a hand in front of her. The blonde is looking at it for a couple of seconds, unsure, but then she grabs it and shakes it firmly, a burst of energy suddenly going from the spot where Zulema holds her to the rest of her body. She swallows hard and tries to move her hand away, but the brunette is still holding it and is now leaning closer to whisper something to her. “I can’t wait to talk to you again, Miss Ferreiro.”

Macarena tries to do her best not to show the affect the words have on her. And she thinks she is successful at that, but then the brunette’s smirk grows wider and she knows she lost that battle. She looks as the guard leads Zulema away and doesn’t move until she’s completely gone. 

Zulema goes back to her cell looking like she just won a lottery and as she lays down on the bed, she brings the business card closer to her face and kisses it, triumphantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zulema makes a deal and Macarena receives a phone call.

Zulema’s mind is full of Macarena. Seeing the blonde all flustered because of her made her feel powerful, remembering how business _Señorita_ Ferreiro tried to look does other things to her, and suddenly Zulema has troubles trying to stay focused. 

“What are you doing?” Saray asks, looking at Zulema from her bed. The younger woman purses lips, looking all suspicious, because her friend is laying on the bed, a lighter in her hand and what appears to be a business card in the other. 

Zulema shrugs, shutting down the lighter. “Nothing,” she responds, hiding the card under her pillow and turning away from Saray. 

“Hey, I heard you’ve been asking a few people about Yolanda. What’s that about?” 

Zulema loves Saray, she’s her best friend, but there are just some things she doesn’t need to know. “I wanted to know if anyone knew anything.”

“Why? I mean, I know you were close, but - “

“I was just curious, _gitana_. Leave it.” Draping the sheets over her head, she sends a clear message to the other woman. She truly hopes Saray will leave it be, otherwise it’s just going to complicate things. 

Macarena Ferreiro was not the only reason she actually went and asked people about her dead friend. Another reason was to get the suspiciousness off her back. A lot of people, including the guards and the inspectors, was convinced she’d been the one to kill her. _How ridiculous_ , she almost laughs out loud. 

During breakfast, Zulema tries to spot someone useful. She needs to make a deal. Scanning the room, she tries to choose. Anabel? No, that would be too expensive and would probably do more damage than good to her. Her eyes quickly leave the next table because there is no way Rizzos or Sole would actually make a deal with her. 

She nods to herself as she spots Goya. That woman always looks up to her with respect and she would not say no. Quickly finishing her meal, she makes her way to her. Goya is harassing some young girl, but as soon as Zulema appears at the table, the girl uses that distraction to her advantage and runs away. 

“ _La reina_ herself, I’m honored,” Goya snickers and indicates for Zulema to sit down in front of her. “What’s up?”

“Still abusing ladies, I see,” Zulema says, her upper lip curling in disgust. She hates seeing women used as sexual objects, but that’s how prison works and she’s about to do the very same. “I have a proposition for you.”

“You’re hot, Zulema, but I prefer my ladies younger, no offense,” Goya shrugs and continues eating her breakfast.

The brunette laughs out loud at the comment. “Very funny, but I have something else for you. Do you know Casper?” She turns around to point at the young blond woman.

Goya looks up and sees who she’s talking about. “I do,” she agrees and then raises her hands up. “I know she’s yours, I did not touch her!”

Zulema rolls her eyes. “I know you didn’t. I am offering her to you. You can have her for twenty-four hours.” She waves at the blonde and motions for her to come to them. 

“What’s in it for you?” 

“Your phone card. I don’t have the privilege to call anyone, but I’ll figure it out, I just need the card.” Putting her hand in front of her, Zulema waits for Goya to shake it which she does, somehow hesitantly. 

“Come by my cell before noon and it’s yours,” Goya says, but her eyes are already looking the arriving blonde up and down. 

Zulema nods and stands up to leave. “Goya, no permanent damage to her, understood?”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Goya says and forces the blonde to sit down next to her. Zulema doesn’t need to see the rest so she quickly leaves the dining room. 

—

Macarena tries hard to concentrate on her work, to be honest she’s been trying for a few days now, but her eyes keep slipping to her cell phone, expecting a call. Filling out documents for her other clients just doesn’t keep her as busy as she hoped it would. 

When her phone suddenly actually rings, she almost falls off her chair. She wants to accept the call immediately, but knows she is going to need a cigarette for that as she sees the ID of the caller is hidden. 

As she lights up the cigarette and steps out on her balcony, she accepts she call and stays quiet, hoping to hear the prerecorded message that she’s receiving a phone call from a woman prison. But there’s a silence on the other side, so she says, “hello? it’s Macarena Ferreiro speaking.”

“Miss Ferreiro?” That’s not the voice she’s hoped to hear. “This is Inez from the morgue. I have some new information for you and I was wondering when you could stop by.”

Macarena lets out a sigh. She’s bribed an assistant of the main pathologist at the morgue where Yolanda was transferred to actually get some information to ease her mind. This is the first time the young girl is calling. “Oh, I could stop by tomorrow morning on my way to the office if that’s ok for you.”

“Yes, my… my boss is arriving around nine am, so it might be better if… you know,” the girl is obviously nervous by the whole transaction and Maca could not honestly blame her since she was a new assistant and she was already taking bribes. Well, it was more like a threat. 

“I’ll be gone by then, I promise,” Macarena calms her down and then stops. “Is the news… good?”

Another silence at the other end. “I’d rather tell you personally.”

As they end the phone call, Macarena tries to focus on her work, feeling a little bit calmer that she might know more about Yolanda’s murder soon. She eventually forgets about the other call she should be expecting when her phone rings one more time. 

This time, she introduces herself right away, thinking it’s a client, but instead she finally hears the infamous line. “You’re receiving a phone call from Cruz del Sur. Press one to accept, press two to-“

Macarena doesn’t even let the operator finish and immediately accepts the call. 

There is a noise on the other end, but then a husky voice speaks up. “Miss Ferreiro, how have you been?”

“Zulema,” Macarena greets her. 

“Well?” 

“What?”

“How have you been?” Zulema repeats her question and Macarena swears she can almost hear her smirk. 

Macarena rolls her eyes and mentally curses as she sees her cigarette pack is empty. “I’ve been well, very busy. I have a lot of new clients and - “

“Ah, so that’s why you didn’t come to visit me yesterday. I was worried I’d made a bad impression,” Zulema says.

The blonde feels that Zulema and her way of speaking have some kind of an affect on her and she hates it and hates herself for it, already imagining herself drinking a whole bottle of wine after this conversation. “I was actually expecting your call. It wasn’t my plan to go visit you again.”

“That’s a shame, Miss Ferreiro, because maybe you _should_ come visit me again.” Her voice sounds like a purr again.

 _Is she flirting with me?_ Macarena's mind screams and Macarena uses a magazine laying on the table to fan herself, feeling hot all of sudden. Promising herself to sound nothing but professional, she tries to show the other woman who’s the boss.

“If you have some information for me, I will gladly visit you. Otherwise, I wouldn’t want to waste my time.” 

Zulema laughs into the phone, Macarena’s words obviously not throwing her off. The brunette still remembers the way Macarena’s eyes darkened when she held her hand, or the way she was nervous around her. She knows what the lawyer is trying to do. 

“Oh but Miss Ferreiro, you would never waste your time with me. I’ll make it worth your while, I promise,” Zulema says and upon hearing Macarena’s stunned silence, she adds. “Because I do actually have some information for you, but I’d rather not discuss it over a phone call.” 

“Ah,” is all Macarena is capable of before she manages to gather herself again. “Alright then, I will try to set up another visit for next visiting day.”

“I cannot wait, see you soon.”

Macarena wants to say something, but the line is cut off as they run out of time. She sighs, feeling exhausted, and goes to finally pour herself a glass of wine. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macarena decides to take a different approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such a long time with writing the chapters. It took me a while to decide my next moves, but I am already working on the next chapter so it hopefully will be up very soon! Enjoy! :) Also, feedback is appreciated ! <3

Macarena decides to postpone her meeting with Inez, not feeling ready to hear what the woman has to say. What would she gain from finding out new information? It’s not like she can do anything about any possible lead. Only go to the police, but the police probably already has all the information. Learning the news from the assistant would only cause her a migraine, she is sure of that. 

She calls to Cruz del Sur to set up a meeting with Zulema, but they decline. Obviously the other woman has been rather busy in jail and the only person she is allowed to see is her lawyer. The blonde is desperate, not knowing how to get to the woman and not wanting to discuss anything over the phone. 

The person on the phone tells her Zulema is dangerous and in solitary again, but when she calls the next day, suddenly she is out of solitary and actually being helpful, speaking to the investigators about Yolanda’s murder? Macarena feels like she might get a migraine anyway. How is the woman even real? She seems to be abnormally smart and people around her keep doing exactly what she wants them to. 

Speaking to the police, though? Telling them the information she was supposed to tell Macarena? Feels a bit strange, even when it comes to Zulema Zahir, so Macarena knows she needs to speak to her in complete private. 

“Halo? It’s Macarena Ferreiro again,” she introduces herself and almost feels the guard at the desk rolling her eyes at her, which is a very realistic assumption as she hears him sigh out loud. “I am calling about Zulema Zahir. I would like to set up a conjugal visit with her.”

There is a silence on the other line. And Macarena thinks the guy ended the phone call, but then he speaks up. “A conjugal visit? Didn’t you call yesterday about wanting to provide her with legal help?”

The blonde purses her lips, thinking hard about her next moves, but there is literally nothing she can do to make this less awkward. “Well, to be honest with you, I just wanted to see her, and yesterday I was worried she was still in some kind of trouble, so I didn’t want to push my luck, you know?”

“Hm,” he murmurs. “I am gonna have to check up on that. It feels a bit strange for a lawyer and a prisoner to apply for a conjugal visit.”

“I am not her lawyer, it was… a cloud of judgement yesterday, I apologize.” Macarena crosses her fingers. She is risking a lot right now. If this gets out? That she might be having some kind of a relationship with a dangerous prisoner? Even if it was to get some information out of her? It could seriously hurt her reputation. 

The guard hums again. “Okay, so you are her…?”

“I cannot put a name on that, we don’t want to rush into anything,” she laughs into the phone nervously. 

The guard might be even more uncomfortable about the conversation that she is, so he quickly cuts off any of her further attempts to explain herself. “Alright, I will put your name down, Miss Ferreiro, and you can call in twenty-four hours to see whether your request was denied or accepted.”

“Great. Thank you!”

—

Stef is already waiting for Macarena at their usual table when the blonde rushes inside. She has a drink prepared for her, but otherwise is clearly pissed off. She’s been trying to set her friend up with someone for such a long time, but the blonde always either canceled the date or never managed to find time for a second date therefore never moving anywhere past the first meeting. 

It’s not like Stef doesn’t support her friend being an independent woman who needs no man, but it’s been a long time since her last relationship and that girl definitely needs to get laid at least.

“Rizos,” Macarena greets her, kissing her on both cheeks and sliding into the booth next to her. 

Stef, or ‘Rizos' as her close friends call her, raises an eyebrows and takes a sip from her drink, not saying anything. 

Macarena desperately wants to postpone the lecture so she takes a sip as well and takes her time looking at the menu for something small to eat, as if she didn’t already know the menu by heart. As soon as she orders a club sandwich, she knows she is going to have to deal with the situation. 

“Babe, I’m so sorry, I had a tough meeting the next day, I didn’t have the capacity - “

“To spend an evening with a stranger, I know, I know,” Rizos finishes the sentence for her. “Maca, you always say that. But don’t you remember how much fun you had the last time? With the… Tony guy? But you never called him after the first date!”

Macarena sighs and tries to convince herself not to strangle her best friend in a packed restaurant. She knows Rizos means well, but she really isn’t in the mood for a relationship. Or a friend with benefits, which Rizos think would be great for her. She’s tried that before, but the other person always wants more, more talking, more spending time together, more of the time Macarena just doesn’t have and more importantly, doesn’t want to share with people she doesn’t even like. 

“Tony was a great guy, that was true, but he was a lawyer. That was the only reason we actually had a conversation. Otherwise, there was no real spark!” Macarena says and then continues as she sees Rizos’ raised eyebrow. “Come on, you don’t want to be with just anyone, no? I don’t need a man to be happy.”

The curly haired girl seems to think about that, playing with the straw in her drink. “I know you don’t, Maca. You’re just always so swamped with work. I want you to have some fun.”

“I am having fun. Right now, with you. Men are overrated, anyway,” she says and moves to finish her drink, but then she sees the way Rizos freezes and stop herself midway. “What?”

“Oh my god,” the brunette whispers, leaning back in the chair, eyes wide. “Oh my god, I am so dumb.”

“ _Qué?_ ”

“I just realized I’ve been trying so hard to set you up with a perfect man that I have never realized you were probably never interested in men in the first place…” Rizos brushed a hand over her face and then leans closer to the blonde. “Maca, have you ever thought of getting together with a girl?”

Macarena almost spits out her drink. “What? I mean… no. Well, haven’t you? I think… I _assume_ everyone has, no? It is natural for one to doubt their sexuality.”

“Yeah, but have _you?”_

“No,” Macarena says way too quickly and then closes her eyes for a minute. “ _Bueno…_ I may have, okay? But it’s not like I am going to go and sleep with only girls from now on. It’s just that the possibility of that happening? It doesn’t exactly… repulse me.” She feels a weight lift off her shoulders and waves at the waitress to get another drink, making sure she gets her double. 

Rizos smiles and grabs Macarena’s hand. “Thank you for telling me, Macarena. Is there anyone you’re interested in now?” 

Macarena tries to ignore the flashes of black hair, the dark green eyes and the devilish smirk appearing in her mind. “Not really, no, but please, give me a break with the dates. I really am swamped with work right now.”

“Deal. But I want to be the first one to know all about your lesbian journey, _vale_?” 

Macarena rolls her eyes, but raises her glass to seal the deal. 

—

Macarena doesn’t know what’s more shocking. The fact that Cruz del Sur actually accepted her request for a conjugal visit with Zulema, or the fact that the prisoner didn’t decline it. Everything was suddenly moving so fast. She had a confirmation in her email, saying that she is allowed to have a one-on-one private visit with Zulema Zahir, signed by not only the person who decides that, but also by the woman herself. 

She managed to set the visit on the very next day, hoping to be mentally prepared for what’s to come by then. But who was she kidding, she would probably never be truly prepared for anything related to Zulema. 

The lawyer has one goal and she needs to stick to it. She’s just going to meet Zulema, ask her about what she found out, get everything she told the police out of her, and then be on her way - that’s it, 

Easy, peasy, she thinks as she walks up the stairs to the main entrance of the prison. Fidgeting nervously with the zipper of her cardigan, she says her name at the “reception” and waits for someone to come and get her. 

It doesn’t take too long for a guard to come search her and take all of her belongings. He then leads her to a room where multiple doors are. She assumes they lead to all the rooms for conjugal visits. He motions for her to get inside one and then closes the door behind her. 

Macarena looks around the room, but there is nothing special about it. It’s a simple room with a double bed, a chair and a table with two empty glasses and a bottle of water next to them. She suddenly feels thirsty so she pours herself a glass of water. As soon as she finishes, she hears a door open behind her. 

“Long time no see,” a husky voice says and she turns around to look into the eyes of Zulema Zahir. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conjugal visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

As soon as the guards take off Zulema’s handcuffs and leave them alone, the brunette wastes no time and starts exploring the room. She looks behind every piece of furniture, into every little hole in the walls, looking for something. 

“ _Que coňo haces_?” Macarena asks, slightly uncomfortable and a little confused. 

Zulema puts a finger to her lips, but never stops looking. “Don’t worry, babe. We have enough time. I can undress as slowly as I want.” 

Macarena widens her eyes and wants to ask again, not sure what kind of a game Zulema is playing, but then the woman raises her hand holding a small device, and Macarena realizes someone put a micro into the room to find out what they’re going to be talking about, and _of course her visit was approved so quickly_. Yolanda’s lawyer and Yolanda’s possible murderer getting together? That had to come off highly suspicious. 

The brunette motions for Macarena to come closer and then quietly moans into the microphone. “Do you like that, honey?”

The lawyer feels her cheeks burning, but she knows she needs to do this as well, otherwise she won’t find out anything. She almost says something out loud, awkward or not, but before she can do so, Zulema throws the mic into the bottle with water. 

A short silence fills the room and then Zulema chuckles. “A conjugal visit, huh? Yolanda cannot be the only reason for this kind of a visit…” she trails off and moves closer to Macarena who does a step back and another one until she feels the wall behind her back. 

Macarena raises her hands to stop the other woman. “Actually it is. I need to know what you’ve found out. I heard you talked to the police, so I figured it might be big and didn’t want to talk about that in a room full of people.”

Zulema rolls her eyes. “Aye,” she sighs and moves away to go sit on the bed. “I found out Yolanda was in a fight with a prisoner here a day before she died. Don’t know who it was, but apparently someone really wanted to know where she hid the money.”

The blonde waits for something more, but it seems like Zulema is finished. “That’s it? That’s the thing you found out that got you out of the solitary _and_ the thing I risked my career for?”

The brunette shrugs and stands up again. “Miss Ferreiro, why are you so desperate to know what happened to Yolanda? What good will come out of knowing who killed her?”

Macarena brushes a hand over her face and leans against the wall. “I just want to know, okay? She didn’t deserve to die, she was a good person and - “

“Blah blah blah,” Zulema interrupts her. “Spare me the details. Everyone here liked her, _vale_? No one killed her because she was a bitch, but because she hid a lot of money somewhere. There’s still a sim card somewhere in this prison with all the information.”

“Do you know who has it?” Macarena asks. 

“I had it, found it between her stuff after she died, but someone stole it from me, that’s why I got into a fight and ended up in the solitary.”

Macarena tries not to be too suspicious about how much Zulema is sharing with her. The woman has been playing games when they spoke before, giving her just a tiny bit of information, not sharing enough, always trying to be mysterious. _I found it between her stuff after she died_ … That’s however a weak lie even for Zulema Zahir. 

“ _Vale_ , if that’s all, I’ll be on my way. You know you can call me, you have my number,” Macarena says and moves to leave the room, but the brunette steps in her way and pushes her back on the wall. 

“Not so fast, _babe_. You wouldn’t leave without saying a proper goodbye, no? I only get one conjugal visit per month and I kind of wasted it on you.” Zulema’s eyes are shining and teasing. She won’t do anything Macarena doesn’t want to do, but seeing the way Macarena’s eyes flicker down to the brunette’s lips, there won’t be much of an issue with that. 

The blonde swallows a lump in her throat. “I came here for professional reasons, Zulema, not to have sex with you.”

“Hmm,” the brunette murmurs and raises a finger to touch Macarena’s lips, tracing them softly until they part. She feels the blonde’s hot breath on her hand and pushes her finger further, feeling the woman bite down softly on it. Macarena feels warmth spreading in her lower belly, making her squirm a bit, and closes her eyes. 

She has no idea what kind of game this is, if it even is a game, but she is too lightheaded to deal with it now. There is a very distant voice in her mind, saying she should be more careful around the woman. Zulema is a dangerous prisoner, after all, and a murderer. 

But as she feels Zulema’s fingers wrapping around her neck, softly squeezing and caressing her afterwards, she couldn’t care less. Slowly opening her eyes, she stares into deep green eyes that have become a lot darker than before. Macarena raises her hand to place it on Zulema’s waist, sneaking it under the yellow jacket, but leaving it on the white tank top, not daring to touch Zulema’s skin directly. 

The brunette chuckles quietly and forces Macarena to raise her chin to expose her neck. Then she slightly brushes her lips on the soft skin there, making her way up to the pink lips. The blonde’s breath quickens and she feels like she might pass out, but then Zulema nibbles on her lower lip and something inside Macarena bursts and she catches Zulema’s lips between her own, instantly pushing her tongue inside the other woman’s mouth. 

Kissing Zulema, well, kissing a woman, awakens a strange feeling within Macarena, but something about the sensation of a pair of soft lips against hers, of their tongues dancing around each other, it all feels like she’s been doing that for ages. She breathes in deeply through her nose to smell the other woman oh so near her, which makes her feel all sort of things, as if she was high. 

Macarena moves her leg between Zulema’s and raises it a bit to touch her core and as the other woman moans, the sound is like a wake up call and she stops herself abruptly. She places her hands on Zulema’s shoulders and pushes her way. The brunette doesn’t fight it and moves away to give the lawyer some space. The _rubia_ looks like she is about to pass out. Running her fingers through her hair over and over again while her other hand moves to cover her mouth. 

“Oh my god,” Macarena whispers, turning away from the prisoner.

“I’ve been called various names, but never a God. Guess I could get used to it,” Zulema chuckles and moves to grab the blonde again. 

Suddenly the door opens and two men barge in. One of them is a security guy, that much is obvious, while the other one is wearing regular jeans and a huge jacket, on his chest a detective badge. 

“The visit is over!” the other guy announces. “Please, Miss Ferreiro, let me escort you.”

Macarena smoothes her hair over and straightens her back, trying to look at least a bit stable. She grabs the bottle of water and moves to a corner where she pours it into a bin, the water running through her fingers straight into the bucket, until she feels the small mic in her hand. 

“This was a private visit which both she and I have a right for,” Macarena says, her voice kind of dangerously low, and at the mention of _she_ her eyes flicker to the other woman who actually looks a bit disheveled herself. “Next time you want to record our conversation, you better have a warrant.” She pushes the mic into the detective’s hands and with one last glance at Zulema, she leaves the room.


End file.
